


Olicity - Ship of the Year 2015

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: Ship of The Year [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Romance, getting to know one another better, mtv ship of the year, olicity - Freeform, voting ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of little ficlets that I wrote for the MTV Ship of the Year voting craziness! Some of them will not be included in this collection because they will be housed in their own "story" because they go together or will be the beginning of a series (or both?). So these are just the random, unconnected ones. </p><p>Enjoy! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth About Roos

**Author's Note:**

> This first ficlet features Olicity at the zoo. Oliver learns an interesting fact about Felicity.

It wasn’t his idea to go to the zoo. Oliver liked animals, but spending the day gawking at animals in unnatural environments wasn’t his ideal way of spending time with Felicity. But she had insisted. “There’s a zoo nearby, and I heard that they have a new panda habitat! Please, Oliver?” And she had pouted. He couldn’t resist the pouting.

So they went to the zoo and he gawked at the animals, holding Felicity’s hand the whole time. They walked quietly through the panda habitat, giggling at the laziness of the bears and the cuteness of the babies that were finally old enough to be out on public display. As they moved through the exhibit, Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss, enjoying how natural the action was becoming. Sometimes it all felt too surreal for him; sometimes he still felt that he was undeserving of such happiness.

Next, Felicity dragged him to the meerkat area, impersonating the sassy looks some of the meerkats gave them as they sunbathed just outside of their holes. As they were leaving, Felicity called over her shoulder: “Hakuna Matata, meerkats!” Oliver couldn’t keep himself from laughing.

They watched the zookeepers bath an African elephant, spraying the dust and grime from the rough hide. Oliver told Felicity about his childhood fascination with elephants, pretending to be offended by her surprise. “Elephants are revered in India. There has to be a reason for that,” he said defensively.

“Whatever, Oliver,” she teased, walking away from the show.

As they rounded a corner, Felicity stopped in her tracks. Oliver halted beside her and looked at her face, finding it stunned with fear. “Felicity?” he asked, rubbing her back comfortingly. “Felicity, baby… are you okay?”

Suddenly, she turned around and began power-walking in the opposite direction. “Let’s go the other way,” she suggested, taking out the zoo map and feigning directional knowledge.

“Why?” he asked, looking back at their original destination to find an exhibit of kangaroos.

“I just wanna go the other way, okay?” she called over her shoulder.

“But, I wanna see the kangaroos.”

“No.”

He rushed forward and stopped her, looking her in the eyes. “Felicity, are you… are you afraid of kangaroos?”

“No…” she said much too quickly.

“Felicity… you’re afraid of kangaroos, aren’t you?”

“They’re evil sonsabitches, okay?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, slowly pulling her in the direction of the exhibit.

“They travel in kangaroo gangs and shoot laser beams out of their eyes!” Oliver laughed, unable to keep the reaction away. Felicity slapped his arm, embarrassment causing a bright blush to creep up her neck and into her cheeks. “Oliver, this is no laughing matter.”

And as she said it, they were in front of the kangaroos, watching them hop around.. Oliver smiled. “They seem pretty harmless to me, Felicity.”

“That’s how they fool you. They make you think they’re cute, but they are evil. They travel in gangs, hiding their roo babies in their pouches like mini-freeloaders and then BAM! They attack with their powerful kicks and punches and glowing laser eyes!”

Nearby, one of the zookeepers laughed. “So I’m not the only one to find the kangaroos creepy?”

Felicity nodded. “They totally wig me out!”

Oliver watched Felicity, letting her cower into his shoulder. And as they walked away from the kangaroo habitat, he caught one staring him down as if in challenge, narrowing its thickly lashed eyes.

“Okay,” he said, smoothing Felicity’s hair. “I guess I can see where you’re coming from.”


	2. Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on the Fourth of July as a fulfilment of the following prompt on tumblr:
> 
> Prompt from kawusia25: Olicity first 4 July celebrating and/or fireworks. I just need some Olicity with fireworks. Hope I helped a little ;)
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments! :D

(photo found through google images)

 

They walked along the pier in silence, hand-in-hand, enjoying the sound of the waves and the distant sound of crackling fireworks along the beach. Felicity had chosen the destination for their first Fourth of July celebration, and he definitely approved of the choice. The weather was perfect, the ocean breeze was refreshing, and he was still so at ease.

He was still so happy.

Oliver drew circles along her hand with his thumb, a habit he had formed on their trip, and he knew she enjoyed the feeling. He glanced at her to find her smiling, her hair swirling with the breeze. The popcorn lights lining the pier made the atmosphere feel magical, and with the colorful sparks popping along the shore, everything was perfect.

They settled at the middle of the pier, looking out over the water and the packed beach, admiring the location. She leaned into him, their hands unclasping as he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could smell her lavender shampoo. He sighed.

He hadn’t imagined to feel to happy ever again, and especially not with a woman like Felicity by his side. The last few years were slowly fading away, leaving him with only her and his love for her. That was all he needed.

Suddenly the popcorn lights dimmed and the families along the beach ceased their own firework displays. Overhead, streaks began soaring and then cracking against the sky to expand into colorful shapes, lighting up the sky.

He had never understood the allure of fireworks, but looking down at Felicity’s mesmerized face, he could appreciate them a little more than he ever had. She caught him watching her and smiled, nudging him playfully. “The show is in the sky, mister!” she said, pointing up to the fiery blossoms forming above them.

But Oliver remained fixated on her, enjoying the view. He leaned down and grazed her ear with his lips. “You’re much more interesting than those fireworks,” he whispered, adding: “And more beautiful.”

In the light of the fireworks, he could see her blushing. She looked back up at him, her eyes full of affection. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, the world around them bright with sparks. And, in that moment, he appreciated the spark and flames they had between them in a new way.


	3. Arrow Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow delves into the world of role-playing games and Oliver experiences a terrible dice roll. Inspired by my current obsession with Titansgrave (watch it on YouTube, it is brilliant!)
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments! :D

They had been back in Starling City for a few weeks, crushing threats that had formed while they were away. Oliver enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that he felt going back into the field; getting back to his mission. But he could tell Felicity was having a hard time. They had enjoyed their trip so much, feeling at ease and content to lounge about all day. But that was over.

After a few weeks of Felicity moping about, he finally asked her if there was anything they could to do make her feel better. She perked up instantly and brought out her tablet, pulling up Youtube. She put on a video of a group of internet celebrities and voice actors playing a role-playing game created by Wil Wheaton. He hadn’t known she was following the show, or that she had any interest in role-playing games, but he could tell how excited she was.

So he brought the idea up to the team. He quickly learned that Digg had a thing for being dungeon master and that everyone had participated in role-playing groups at one time or another. Even Thea, which surprised him the most.

So they formed a group and met every Thursday night in Thea’s loft, a giant map spread across the table and each of them owning their own sets of dice. Everything had gone well. Their characters were leveling up and getting better gear, the story was progressing nicely and Diggle was a really fun dungeon master.

And then a new enemy arrived to thwart their progress. They whittled his health down slowly, taking damage along the way. They got him down to one hit worth of health left and Oliver grinned. “Okay, I’m gonna shoot him between the eyes!”

Diggle smirked, smug as always. “Okay, roll.”

Oliver shook the dice with both hands and then let them fall, jumping along the table. When the attack die still, Oliver closed his eyes in defeat. “No…”

Everyone burst out laughing and pointed at the pathetic number one etched into the die, facing up. And the brightly colored number eight on the damage die.

“Wow,” Diggle said between laughs. Everyone looked at him, waiting for his storytelling. “You have an arrow fail and shoot yourself in the foot, costing you eight damage.”

Oliver marked his health down and frowned. Felicity was giggling beside him. She leaned over to him. “At least we know that would never happen in real life,” she reminded him.

He remained quiet, wondering how someone might be able to shoot themselves in the foot with a longbow.

 


	4. The Teen Wolf Shipping Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by doubledeez06 on tumblr: “ Some fluff…. Oliver and Felicity watch the same tv show but ship different people XD Ship wars in the house hold!!” The tv show I chose was Teen Wolf.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments!

Felicity was so excited to have finally convinced Oliver to try watching Teen Wolf. She had the current box sets and all the new episodes on her dvr. She had popped the popcorn, gotten the necessary booze and had him sitting in front of the TV. They watched for hours, marathoning season after season. By the end of season three, she was crying all over again and Oliver was comforting her.

As they moved on into season four, the began to grow tired, so she stopped the episode. They began discussing the show as a whole, both agreeing that Stiles was their favorite character. “I just wish they hadn’t brought Malia into the story. I don’t want her with Stiles. Stiles shouldn’t be in a relationship with her!” Felicity complained.

“Who do you want him with then?” Oliver asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Oliver shrugged.

Felicity groaned. “Lydia, obviously.”

Oliver shook his head, grimacing slightly. “No, no. Lydia needs to be with Parrish.”

Felicity locked eyes with Oliver, feeling total disgust. “What!?”

“Parrish is a great guy and they have such great chemistry,” Oliver explained, attempting to save himself.

It didn’t work. “No! Stiles and Lydia are meant to be! He’s loved her for years!”

Oliver laughed. “And he was creepy about it! All those gifts for her birthday. God, he was a little stalker. Lydia deserves a guy who treats her like a normal human being and-”

Felicity stopped his spiel by standing up and walking away, her feet stomping against the hardwood floor.

“Felicity, come back.”

She turned around for just a moment and frowned. “No, I need to be alone for a bit. I can’t believe we don’t ship the same ship!”

 


	5. Pub Quiz Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from outoftheclosetshipper on tumblr: The time that Oliver realized just how scary smart Felicity is. It’s up to you if it is pre-established relationship or not. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments! :D

Oliver always knew Felicity was smart. And not just the typical smart. She was a genius. She knew how to hack and manipulate her way through security systems and government programs and all manner of computer software known to man. She was able to patch him up and run lab diagnostics on blood samples and other DNA-related tests. She could recite Shakespeare and other romantic literature.

She was a genius.

But he had never imagined she would be the best pub quiz team member he ever had. That was a surprise.

They had arrived back in Starling City at the news that Felicity was Palmer Tech’s new CEO and the team felt the need to celebrate. Everyone met at the favorite local pub, a pitcher of beer ordered for the table along with fattening bar food. Felicity acted nervous, explaining how she had never participated in a pub quiz and she was certain she’d let the team down.

“Nonsense!” Oliver proclaimed, kissing her on the cheek with a smile. “I’m pretty sure you’re smarter than all of us.”

Digg, Lyla, Roy and Thea all nodded.

“I don’t know…” But before she could continue, the bartender grabbed the mic and began the quiz.

“All right! First question! Alphabetically speaking, what is the last element?”

Everyone at the table looked at one another, already feeling stumped, but Felicity bounced in her seat and grabbed the team sheet and scribbled her answer, mumbling: “Zirconium.” Oliver grinned nervously, hoping she was right.

“Next Question. The two wolves Geri and Freki usually accompany which man?”

“What the hell,” Roy complained. “I have no idea what that even means.”

“Sounds like gibberish to me,” Diggle said with a nod. Thea and Lyla chuckled.

Felicity giggled. “It’s Norse mythology. They accompany Odin,” she whispered, jotting that answer down.

The bartender cleared his throat into the mic. “Next question! What intoxicating beverage is named after an old royal family?”

Oliver laughed. “I actually know this one!”

“So do I!” Felicity announced, challenging him.

“Okay, we’ll say it on the count of three. One. Two. Three…”

And at the same time they both whispered the answer: “Bourbon!”

With a laugh, Oliver looked over at the rest of the team and found them rolling their eyes and collectively groaning. He shrugged an apology.

And the night continued on much the same, with the occasional answer given by other members of the team when Felicity remained silent, prompted by Oliver to give the others a chance. She kept bouncing in her seat, clearly bubbling with the knowledge necessary for each answer.

By the end, they were the winners. “Team Green Smoak, come and get your prize!”

Felicity looked around at the table, waiting for one of the others to claim the prize, but they all remained perfectly still. Oliver nudged her. “You’re the one that got us this win, Felicity. You should get it!”

She beamed, grinning from ear to ear as she made her way up to the bar, claiming the prize of a paid drink tab. She waved it around, the rest of the bar half-heartedly cheering. But Oliver cheered and clapped and whistled. While he disliked being wrong the majority of the time, he loved that she was always right.

She was his beautiful, incredibly sexy genius.

 


	6. Rings

Oliver had given Felicity a handcrafted engagement ring. Just a ring made from his arrowheads, bent and rounded and shaped to fit her finger perfectly. And in place of a diamond or gemstone was a perfectly crafted miniature metal rose, so tiny and delicate.

At first he had worried about the ring. Would she like it? Did she want something fancy and expensive instead? Would it fit? But the moment he popped the question and slid the ring over her knuckle to rest there forever, he knew he had made the right decision. Making her engagement ring was the most romantic thing he could do.

And when he revealed how the ring came to be, she had gone weak at the knees, so happy and full of excitement. “Teach me how to do this!” she demanded of him. “I want your wedding band to be made by me!”

With slight hesitation, he had given her lessons in metal-working. She caught on quickly, but she didn’t have the patience for it. He assumed she had given up on his ring, finding the task too demanding. But as he stood before her on their wedding day, holding hands and preparing to slide the second ring onto her finger to rest with the first, he looked down to find a misshapen band between her fingers.

Her smile was wide and her cheeks were flushed, clearly embarrassed by the imperfections of her work. But he saw only beauty in her gift; beauty in the commitment it signified and the love it represented. She slipped it onto his calloused finger, the rough edges scraping against his skin, but it didn’t matter.

They had matching rings to go along with their matching smiles and matching hearts. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
